nicole10fandomcom-20200213-history
Under Wraps
PRESENT DAY Nicole, Jason, and Ken are in one of Ken's hovercrafts driving to the farm. (Nicole): Come on, Ken.. You need to cheer up! Just because your dad disappe- (Jason): Nicole... (Nicole): I am soo sorry, Ken. I didn't mean to- (Ken): It's... Ok.... Ken sheds a single tear. (Jason): Kenny, are you o- Kenny slaps Jason's hand. (Ken): Only my dad calls me Kenny! Ken bursts into tears and stops the hovercraft. (Jason): Ken? Ken presses his head to the steering wheel, while crying. (Nicole): Ken, we're sorry.. Ken emerges from the steering wheel, looking like nothing happened. (Ken): Why would you be sorry? There is nothing wrong! (Jason + Nicole): Umm, Ok.. (Jason): Soo, Nicole. About our date.. (Ken): Don't you guys have anything else to talk about? (Nicole): Not really. (Jason): Not our fault. The hovercraft stops. (Ken): We're here. (Nicole): Already? (Ken): Yeah. It was a 4 minute ride. (Jason): I thought it was 7. (Ken): Huh, the speedometer was at..140 MPH. (Jason): How'd that happen.. Ken glares at him. (Ken): Yeah, I wonder how. (Nicole): Guys, look! Nicole points over to her right, where a group of robots are. (Ken): Albedo's enforcers, no doubt. (Nicole): What do we do? (Jason): I don't know, fight our way through? (Ken): And risk getting killed? Good plan, Jason. (Nicole): Will you stop? You're being so negative, you're like my brother..jeesh. (Ken): He's dead, you saw the police reports. (Nicole): Nick is alive, and you know that! Nicole gets out of the hovercraft. (Ken): What did I do?! (Jason): Wow. Now you're asking. (Ken): Get out. Jason gets out of the hovercraft. (Nicole): Ken coming? (Jason): Too scared, probably. The robots fly away. (Nicole): Look! It's a person! Jason and Nicole run over to a pile of hay with a person laying on it. (???): *Wakes up* Wha- What happened? AAH! WHO ARE YOU TWO?! (Nicole): Calm down, calm down.. We are here to help. (???): Do you know what those things were? (Jason): They were Albedo's Robot Enforcers.. (???): Albay-who? Nicole and Jason explain everything, from Ben 10,000 disapearing, to Nicole getting the Delta-X. (???): Ok, so you're telling me that this guy, "Albedo", is an evil guy that leads.. Evil, killer robots... (Jason): Yea... (Nicole): Oh, right! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I am Nicole. This is Jason. (Jason): What about Ken? (Nicole): Ken! Come on! You need to introduce your self! Ken walks over to the where the others are. (Ken): Hello I'm Ken Tennys- (???): Ken, what? (Ken): Ken, Ken... Tennyson.. (Autumn): Well, I'm Autumn, Autumn Maplewood.. (Ken): That's a beautiful name.. Autumn blushes. (Nicole): *Cough* Shouldn't we get back to TRACKING THE GIANT KILLER ROBOTS? (Autumn): No, wait! First you've got to meet my brother! Graeme, come here! Graeme walks over to Autumn. (Graeme): Why hello everyone. I am Graeme Maplewood. (Autumn): He's an inventor! *Whispers to Nicole* And not a very good one.. (Graeme): Yessery I am! Come on, let me show you some of my inventions. Everyone walks into the Maplewoods' house. (Graeme): Now, where'd I put that thing? (Ken): Umm. Excuse me Graeme, we kind'a have to go track a robo- (Graeme): AH HA! Here it is. The CropSprinkler 10K! (Jason): How does it work? (Graeme): Oh, umm, it doesn't quite work... BUT I will get it to work eventually! (Autumn): It's suppose to fly around above our crops and water them for us.. The CropSprinkler 10K randomly powers on, and flies out the open window. Nicole and the Maplewoods walk out the door to watch the machine water the crops. (Ken): Jason... You're not suppose t- (Jason): Yeah yeah. Jason walks out the door. (Ken): He needs to listen to me! (Autumn): Nah, you just need to lighten up. (Ken): I'm not the problem, he is. A loud sound is heard from outside, and Ken runs out. (Ken): What was that?! Jason is standing in front of a robot. (Jason): I think he's angr- (Robot Enforcer): ERROR. ERROR. MALFUNCTION. The robot sparks violently and starts spinning around. (Ken): What did you do?! Nicole runs over to them. (Nicole): I swear, if you keep blaming Jason for everything, I'm gonna lose my head. The robot stops spinning, and begins smashing the ground beneath it. (Nicole): What..is it doing? (Ken): Ask Jason! (Jason): Hey, it's not my fault this is happening. (Ken): Yeah it is. The two are interrupted by the sound of multiple robots flying towards them. (Nicole): Guys, we've got company. (Jason): What are we gonna go? It's not like these guys are test dummies in training simulations. (Nicole): We do our best, duh. Nicole selects an alien to transform into, and begins to transform, only for the Delta-X to start sparking, and revert her back to human. (Nicole): What the.. (Ken): Well, we're doomed, let's just give up now. The sooner I die, the sooner I get to see my dad again. (Nicole): Don't say that. We aren't doomed, we're just at a slight disadvantage. She looks around, and sees that they are surrounded by robots. (Ken): Yeah, "slight". (Nicole): Why are you so negative, Ken? Seriously. (Ken): Because everyone around me, they don't take anything serious. (Nicole): That doesn't mean you have to act like it's the end of the world. (Ken): What's your point? (Nicole): I'm pretty sure I just said my point. (Jason): We have..about 2 minutes before we're disintegrated. (Ken): Great. (Nicole): That's enough time to figure out a plan. So..anyone got a plan?! (Ken): Smash and bash? (Nicole, messing with Delta-X): Yeah, because combat's my thing. Besides, this stupid thing won't let me transform! The Delta-X beeps, and powers down. (Nicole): See?! (Jason): Let me see it for a second. Nicole gives Jason her hand, and he grips the Delta-X. Suddenly, it glows. (Nicole): Did you reset it? (Jason): No time to explain, just transform and do something. I'll get Autumn and Graeme to safety. (Nicole): Got it. (Ken): Finally, I can get some payback! Jason runs into the house. (Ken): So, now that he's gone.. (Nicole): Don't even start. Nicole transforms into Hothead, and Ken transforms into Stinkfly. (Hothead): Gross. (Stinkfly): Are you crazy? Fire, no fire! You could set the whole field on fire. (Hothead): Right..how do I switch forms? (Stinkfly): Hit the symbol, but make sure you turn it. (Hothead): Gotcha. She hits the Delta-X symbol, but nothing happens. (Delta-X, in Nicole's Voice): Unregistered DNA sample detected. Scan commencing. Switching to default. The Delta-X times out, and starts glowing orange. (Nicole): Not now, not now! She gets hit by a laser blast and is sent flying into the air. (Stinkfly): ...wow Stinkfly flies up and catches Nicole, and flies back down. (Nicole): T-thanks. Ow.. (Stinkfly): Whatever's up with the watch, figure it out, so- He gets hit by a laser blast and a robot flies down, crushing him. (Stinkfly): Go! Nicole nods, and runs off. (Nicole): Delta-X. Show location of unregistered DNA source. (Delta-X): Locating. The pop-out screen appears and a GPS system activates. (Nicole): There we go.. A few minutes later, Nicole is standing in front of a statue of a mummy. (Nicole): ..What the The statue suddenly comes to life and grabs Nicole's arm. (Nicole): Get off of me! Nicole hits the statue with her elbow, and it falls down. (Nicole): A..Thep Cufun? ..No, no..Kufon? Khufon? Khufan! There we go, Thep Khufan. But why would a statue be a DNA source.. (Albedo, materializing): Because it led you to my trap, dear girl. Now hand over the Delta-Modulator. (Nicole): Trap? Aww man.. (Albedo, smirking): Now come with me. This won't hurt, too much. For me, at least. (Nicole): Eh, nah. Nicole scrolls through the playlist and selects an alien, transforming. (Cle-ohpatra): I think this is too cool to give up. (Albedo): So be it. Albedo morphs into XLR8 and swiftly attacks Cle-ohpatra, temporarily dazing her. (XLR8): Pitiful. (Cle-ohpatra): Yeah, because I just got this thing TODAY. (XLR8): Then give it up. It's power is too great for you to possibly comprehend. I am a Galvan, or, once was. I can unlock its true potential for you, make you powerful, better, the ulti- While he is talking, Cle-ohpatra wraps him in bandage-like appendages. (Cle-ohpatra): I don't like team-ups. Sorryyy. XLR8 frees himself and grabs her by the arm. (XLR8): I do not take "no" for an answer. He morphs into Shocksquatch and electrocutes Cle-ohpatra. (Cle-ohpatra): Stop! Shocksquatch continues to electrocute her, until she falls to the ground, and reverts back to human. (Shocksquatch): It's time to give up, child. Shocksquatch is shot by a knock-out arrow, but he throws it aside. (Shocksquatch): I'll be back for you, someday..Someday soon. Shocksquatch disappears, as Jason runs up to Nicole's unconscious body. (Jason): She's okay..unconscious, though. We need a medic. Now! 2 HOURS LATER Nicole wakes up, in a hospital bed. (Nicole): W-where..where am I? A doctor walks in. (Doctor): Don't worry, you're safe now. You received several electric shocks, though. You could have been killed, the shocks almost wiped out a certain area of your brain, it appears to be some kind of subpers- (Nicole): Thanks, doc.. Jason and Ken walk in the room. (Ken): You okay? (Nicole): Yeah, thanks. (Jason): I guess this means the date's off, huh? (Nicole): It's still on, just rescheduled, that's all. She smiles, but frowns when she looks at a dry-erase board. (Nicole): I almost died..Albedo wanted me to join him, said something about true potential, making me better, powerful. For a moment, I almost considered actually giving in, but then..Then I remembered why we fight, we fight to stop him. And whatever "alliances" he talks about, are probably lies, to get us to surrender quickly, so he can cover up the whole thing. (Jason): Clever girl, clever girl.. (Nicole): Okay, Mr. British. (Ken): So now what do we do? (Nicole): We take a break. I know evil never sleeps, but I am worn out of this protect and save business..and it's still day 1. (Ken): I know. Being a hero is tough, but you're going to have to accept the responsibilities that come with power. (Nicole): Don't remind me. I'm still trying to keep it at bay. I can't risk my power being misused. (Jason): It? (Nicole): I'll..tell you on the date. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Nicole 10